1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a moving object detecting apparatus that detects a movement of a moving object. Particularly, the present invention relates to a moving object detecting apparatus and a moving object detecting method capable of determining a moving object, which is supposed to be stopping or is moving slightly while it is intended to stop, as it is stopping in accordance with the characteristic of slight movement of the moving object, a pointing device using the moving object detecting apparatus and/or method, a computer program causing a computer to function as the moving object detecting apparatus, and a storage medium storing the computer program.
2. Description of Related Art
Technologies have been widely used that detect a movement of a moving object by using a sensor, determine whether it is moving or not, and perform various controls based on a quantity of movement when it is moving. The sensor may include an image sensor based on a two-dimensional image. A technology that detects the movement of a moving object from a discriminative form or contour contained in a captured image and further detects a spatial movement from a change in size of the discriminative form or contour contained in the captured image is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-63578.